The present invention relates to stretching apparatus for flattened cylindrical film consisting of one or more layers of thermoplastic resin, in which a weighty suspended object such as a mandrel or the like is firmly fixed within one or more cylindrical layers.
In the stretching apparatus of a flattened cylindrical film, it is very important to prevent shaking of the weighty suspended object such as a mandrel or the like which is suspended within one or more cylindrical layers. Unless the weighty suspended object such as a mandrel or the like is firmly fixed therewithin, a film of uniformly flattened cylindrical shape cannot be obtained. According to a conventional art, means for fixing the mandrel are insufficient, and in addition, it is also insufficient to prevent loading of the mandrel.
Therefore, it is impossible to suspend a large-sized mandrel or the like, and stretching of a large-sized flattened cylindrical film is difficult to accomplish. In view of the above disadvantage of the conventional art, the present invention has been attained.